Blood and new friends
by Phoenix Raven
Summary: Two girls show up at Mercury High and run into our favorate G-Boys and one as a secret. Realena bashing and death. Please Review!


Daggers and Roses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters; I do, however, own Sandrine Maxwell (a.k.a Thanatopsis) and Natsumi Hato (a.k.a Enyo).  
  
Note: This isn't for Realena fans, sorry but I don't like her and she dies in this fic. Also this isn't for those who can't handle bloodshed too well. No offence. Anyway mature readers only. Read on if you wish. ---- Your friendly Phoenix Raven  
  
Chapter 1: Blood and new friends.  
  
Heero.  
I sat in my third period class when a girl dressed in a black schoolgirl skirt that went two inches above the knee, a white tank top, a black silk sweater, she also had knee high platform lace up black boots on, walked in to the class and waited patiently for the teacher, Mr. Ray, to notice her. Duo just sat there next to me gaping at the new comer.  
" Ah. you must be Miss Sandrine. Welcome to Mercury High, please take the seat in front of Mr. Maxwell." Mr. Ray shook Sandrine hand and motioned where he'd wanted her to sit.  
" Thank you Mr. Ray." Sandrine chirped sweetly then she brushed her auburn red and burgundy hair behind her shoulder and took the seat in front of Duo.  
' Hm. she looks a lot like Duo except her eyes are blue/silver/and purple.Interesting.' I thought to myself as I continued my daydreaming and looking out the window.  
"Heero!!!" A shrill voice rang through the room.  
'Crap. she's here!' I mentally cursed Realena.  
" Um. Excuse me miss but that wasn't necessary. I mean after all this is a classroom, as well as, a public place and you've nearly made everyone with in at least a six mile radius depth beyond repair." Sandrine glared at Realena.  
" You're not on my level of society so lay off I'm here for Heero." Realena huffed rudely.  
" Now that's no way for a pacifist to act now is it?" Sandrine stood proudly crossing her arms and raising a slender brow.  
Duo started snickering and the class laughed at Realena's demise and as for me; I wished she'd go away. Huffing Realena stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The class and Mr. Ray both clapped in approval of the actions Sandrine had taken; I made a mental note to thank her.  
  
Wufie.  
I sat typing a report on the most recent mission that myself, Duo, Heero and Trowa have been sent on. I paid little heed to the Japanese, dark sapphire blue haired, and emerald eyed girl sitting across from me apparently doing her school work. Snickering to myself I finished the report and sign off. When I looked up the girl was gone.  
" What the."  
" You do know it's not nice to curse around women." A female voice said from behind me.  
" Who are you?" I demanded turning to see the same girl that was sitting across from me.  
" My name is Hato Natsumi; please call me Nat everyone else does. And yours?" The girl said sweetly.  
" Chang Wufie." I said curtly Natsumi smiled nodded and left the library without another word.  
' She's trouble. Don't get attached.' I scolded myself while rubbing my head.  
  
Trowa.  
I was walking out of the men's restroom when Realena Peacecraft blew right past me in an angry storm. Then the bell rang to go to lunch, shrugging off Realena's angry disposition I headed down the hall to meet up with the other guys. As I neared Heero and Duo I'd noticed Duo talking to a girl not even a centimeter taller then him. She was clad in black and white; she'd also had auburn burgundy hair and slivery bluish purple eyes. She kind of looked like Duo but not really that much. That's when I noticed Heero was lost in thought with a faint smile gracing his face.  
" My I ask what happened?" I said coolly glancing at Duo and the girl.  
" Oh. nothing except Sandrine here telling Realena off." Duo chirped in his usual happy self.  
" To be honest I merely stated a fact." Sandrine smiled faintly at Duo.  
" Hey! Trowa this Sandrine, Sandrine this is Trowa." Duo ignored the comment.  
"Nice to meet you." Sandrine shook my hand as I nodded my agreement.  
" Hey! Sandy!" another girl with dark sapphire hair walked up hugging Sandrine.  
" Hi! Nat how are you doing?" Sandrine smiled at what I assume was her friend.  
" I'm fine. Hey I'm Natsumi! And you three are?"  
" They're Heero, Duo, and Trowa." The American teen girl smiled at each of us.  
" INJUSTICE!" Wufie yelled from behind Natsumi.  
" And what kind of unjust act has upset you exactly?" Sandrine raised a brow at the 05 pilot.  
" No one paid any attention to me and this onna stood in my way." Wufie sneered.  
" Well if you had made your presence known then maybe you wouldn't have been ignored; and further more I'm sure that my friend, Nat, here would like for you not to call her 'onna'. True she is a woman but that doesn't mean that you have to state the obvious." Sandrine said a dead calm voice and Duo and Heero both started laughing.  
" Injustice!" Wufie yelled again.  
" Yeah well, take your twisted idea of justice and go complain to someone who actually cares." Natsumi said crossing her arms and that made Duo, Heero and myself laugh harder then either of us laughed in our lives.  
" Wufie, shut up while you still have a chance." Heero chuckled while wiping tears from his eyes.  
" Grrrrr." Wufie huffed angrily.  
" Anyway I'm Sandrine call me 'Sandy' it's easier, Wolfy."  
" MY NAME IS NOT WOLFY!" Wufie yelled and another fit of laughter broke out.  
I think having these two girls around will prove to be fun. Although I think what little sanity Wufie has will be at stake.  
  
Duo.  
  
I kept an eye on Sandrine the entire time lunch was in session something about was familiar but I didn't know what it was nor could figure it out. Shrugging it off I returned my attention to Natsumi who was picking on Wufie. Sandrine then glanced at me with a confused look on her face.  
" What?" I asked looking at Sandrine.  
" I was wondering if you had a twin sister that's all." Sandrine shrugged.  
" Yeah I did but she died when my family was attacked." I said tearing slightly.  
" Really?" The girl glared slightly.  
" What?" I said defensively.  
" You know Milo I've never been so insulted in my life." Sandrine put her hands on her hips and glared at me even more with a glare that surpassed any of Heero's death glares.  
" How.did."  
" Duh! I'm your twin you twit!"  
" Prove it!"  
" Okay! Milo Devlyn Taxiarchai! My real name is Sabrina Raven Taxiarchai. Happy now!"  
" Yay!" I hugged my sis in one of my famous bear hugs.  
" Milo.I.can't.breathe." My twin wheezed.  
" Sorry, Sabri." I said noticing the guys and Natsumi looking at like we were crazy.  
" Taxiarchai?" Heero raised a brow.  
" The family had a lot of influence in the colony for peace like the Peacecrafts as well as the real Heero Yuy." Trowa explained and Sabri nodded.  
" We were also the second riches family besides the Winners. Which by the way my mother used to work for Quatre's father." Sabri said and tilted her head slightly. " In matter of fact I've met Quatre and all twenty-nine of his sisters once, though I only remember Alex, Doria, Amaia, Anomie, and Lillith."  
" So that's twenty-four other sisters you need to get to know." I chirped glancing at the guys who went pale.  
" We're not going to that mansion with all those onnas." Wufie said wide-eyed.  
" We have to we have already found the two new Gundam pilots." Heero said coolly.  
" Sabri." I glared at my sister.  
" What?" She glanced at me.  
" You will not fight this war." I said carefully.  
" Too late and may I remind you I'm older than you by six hours." Sabri crossed her arms and glared at me.  
" HEERO!!!"  
" Kisma!"  
" Not again." Sabri rubbed her temples in annoyance.  
" You aren't going to get my Heero!" Realena hissed at my sister.  
" You know something he isn't a piece of property you can buy." Sabri's left eye twitched slightly.  
" But I saw him first."  
" He doesn't like you! You stalking, half-witted, wench!" Sabri anything but yelled clenching her fists.  
Without warning Realena lunged at Sabri. My sis reacted by high kicking Realena right under the chin and caused the Peacecraft banshee to fly backwards unconscious.  
" Anyone else want a attack me?" Sabri asked raising a brow cockily.  
" Man! I've missed you." I sniffed proud of my twin.  
" You better have, bro."  
With that we went to lunch and ignored Realena's death glares at us. 


End file.
